Mass Effect 3 Le final : Une promesse
by Mirlina
Summary: Nous sommes au point culminant de la guerre, mais l'effet du Creuset demeure incertain. C'est avec conviction que Shepard compte en finir, accompagnée de Garrus, son meilleur ami et de Liara, l'amour de sa vie. Deux choses l'animent : Le désir d'en finir avec cette guerre, et son amour pour l'Asari. Face au choix final elle hésite. Elle a fait une promesse.


_**Une promesse.**_

Mirlina courrait dans ce monde si étrange, fait d'ombres et de voix inquiétantes, à la poursuite de l'enfant qui ne cessait de hanter ses nuits. Le garçon se réfugia dans les bras de quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Quand son regard croisa celui de l'inconnue, elle demeura interdite un instant. C'était elle. La vision lui sourit et des flammes jaillirent et engloutirent les deux apparitions. Mirlina assista impuissante à la scène, l'horreur se lisant sur son visage. Les ombres tourbillonnèrent et tout devint noir.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, Liara blottie contre elle. Elle prit un instant avant de réaliser ou elle était, les dernières traces de son songe encore vivace dans son esprit. Que signifiait-il ? C'était la première fois que ses cauchemars prenaient une telle tournure. Elle se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de l'Asari, la réveillant par mégarde et se prit la tête entre les mains. Y avait-il un sens caché ? L'enfant causerait-il sa perte ?

- Hum... Vous ne dormez pas ? (Demanda Liara d'une voix assoupie.)

Mirlina coula un regard vers son aimée.

- On y est presque. Le point culminant de cette guerre... (Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.)

- Et cela vous effraie ?

Shepard opina doucement.

- Nous avons déjà eu tant de mal à vaincre un seul Moissonneur. Et nous en affrontons des centaines... J'espère que tout le monde sera prêt.

- Ils le seront. Mirlina, vous n'êtes plus seule. (Dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en se collant à elle.) Ils sont tous derrière vous, ils vous croient. Vous avez fait ce que d'autres jugeaient impossible. Pour la première fois, tous sont unis pour combattre une même menace, pour des raisons évidentes. Et c'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes leur leader. (Elle marqua une pause.) Et je suis là, moi aussi. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, Mirlina, jamais. Peu importe ce qui arrivera.

L'humaine sourit, reprenant confiance et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Asari.

- Je vous aime Liara.

- Je vous aime aussi Mirlina.

Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par une communication entrante. Mirlina appuya sur un bouton situé sur sa table de chevet en bougonnant.

- Oui ?

- Commandant. Ici Joker. Encore deux heures avant d'atteindre la Terre.

- Compris.

- Je vous laisse. (Dit-il en coupant la communication.)

Liara sourit et caressa l'épaule de son amante avec douceur avant de se lever. Elle commença à se rhabiller.

- Ou allez-vous ? (Lui demanda Shepard en la rejoignant.)

- Je vais terminer les derniers préparatifs, vérifier que tout est en ordre. On est jamais trop prudente. (Elle regarda l'humaine.) On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement.

Après un dernier baiser, Liara quitta la cabine, laissant Shepard seule avec ses pensées. La pression sur ses épaules était de plus en plus lourde et elle se sentait dépassée. A nouveau, la vision d'elle et de l'enfant prit dans les flammes s'imposa à elle et lui donna la nausée. Elle se leva et s'installa derrière son terminal privé. Ses doigts pressèrent l'intercom.

- Officier Traynor ? J'aimerais vous voir dans ma cabine dans moins d'une heure.

- Bien Commandant.

Mirlina coupa la communication et tapota sur le clavier virtuel. Elle repensa à tous les compagnons qu'elle avait déjà perdu, à ceux qu'elle pourrait encore perdre. Elle repensa à sa mort et à sa renaissance, et bien sûr, à Liara et à tout ce que cela impliquait vis à vis d'elle. Elle ne perdrait pas Liara. Non. L'Asari survivrait, c'était une évidence pour la militaire.

- Mais la mort en attend certains au tournant... (Murmura t-elle.)

Elle commença à écrire

" Ma douce et tendre Liara,

Si vous avez ce message entre les mains, c'est que mon inquiétude était fondée. Je n'ai pas survécue. Et je suis navrée de vous laisser seule. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai eu la force de combattre, grâce à votre amour et à votre soutien. Nous avons menées de nombreuses missions, dont certains disaient qu'elles étaient impossibles. En m'accompagnant pour en finir avec Saren et Sovereign, en me préférant à votre mère malgré le fait que vous ayez été très proche. En me ramenant de la mort. J'ai une idée de la détresse dans laquelle la vue de mon corps avait dû vous plonger, de la tristesse qui fut la vôtre. Je ne pourrais jamais vous être assez reconnaissante de l'avoir fait, pas seulement pour moi, mais également pour toute les vies organiques. Si j'étais restée morte, d'autres auraient prit ma place, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Je n'ai rien de si spécial. Je suis simplement une humaine qui a beaucoup de chance et des compagnons d'armes incroyables. Néanmoins, la notoriété que j'ai acquise via toutes nos missions ont certainement été d'une aide précieuse dans le rassemblement de cette armée. Et c'est à vous que nous le devons.

Notre première rencontre sur Thérum fut celle qui changea le plus ma vie. Peut-être pas sur l'instant précis, mais par la suite. Bien que la première fois que j'ai croisé votre regard, je me sois sentit troublée et étrangement attirée. Lorsque nos esprits se sont unis pour la première foi, dans le but de déchiffrer le contenu de la balise, j'ai senti mon coeur accélérer et battre en communion avec le vôtre. Quelque chose a à jamais changé en moi ce jour là et jamais je n'avais ressenti pareils sentiments. Sentiments que vous partagiez pour mon plus grand bonheur. La première fois que nous nous sommes laissées aller à notre amour fut si intense que j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, que vous étiez la personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de mon existence.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser tomber amoureuse. Ma vie, c'était l'Alliance. Mais je vous ai rencontrée, et tout a changé. Et aujourd'hui, c'est cet amour qui me donne la force. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de sacrifier. Quand vous êtes devenue le Coutier de l'Ombre, je vous ai fais une promesse : Celle de toujours revenir, de toujours être vôtre. Mais je vous ai trahie. Je n'ai pas réussie à revenir. Jamais je n'ai voulu vous faire souffrir. Pardonnez-moi. Sachez que j'ai tout fait pour en finir avec cette guerre et pour honorer ma promesse. Mais j'ai échoué.

Ne laissez pas votre chagrin vous détruire. Faites votre deuil et vivez.

Sachez que je vous aimerais toujours. A vous, aujourd'hui et à tout jamais, Mirlina Shepard."

Mirlina termina de rédiger son message au moment où la porte de la cabine coulissait. L'officier Traynor salua et Shepard l'invita à entrer.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Commandant ?

Mirlina envoya le texte sur un datapad qu'elle tendit à l'officier.

- Si les choses devaient tourner mal... Donnez ceci à Liara. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Traynor dévisagea son supérieur sans réellement comprendre la portée de la chose. Elle regarda le datapad, n'osant le toucher au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qu'impliquait cette demande.

- Promettez-le. (Insista Shepard.)

Traynor attrapa l'objet d'une main tremblante.

- Si le pire devait arriver... Je le ferais.

Shepard opina.

- Merci. Ce sera tout, Officier Traynor.

- Oui, Commandant.

Traynor s'en retourna, laissant Mirlina seule. Celle-ci repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et secoua doucement la tête. Tant de ses amis étaient mort, Légion, Thane, Mordin, Kaidan... Ils arrivaient tous au point culminant, aux derniers instants qui décideraient de tout. Elle espérait que le Creuset ne serait pas une tentative futile et qu'elle pourrait voir un jour nouveau se lever sur la Terre, aux cotés de Liara. Elle fut tentée de rejoindre une fois encore l'Asari, mais décida de n'en rien faire. Elle ne pourrait la regarder en face sans risquer de lui dévoiler ses craintes...

Le Normandy arriva dans le système Helios, suivi du reste de la flotte. L'attaque était sur le point d'être lancée. Shepard savait que sa mission s'avérait être plus difficile que prévu. Londres, le Faisceau, l'ouverture des bras de la Citadelle. Mais elle était prête. Face à eux se tenait une flotte de Moissonneur impressionnante. Les vaisseaux prirent place, avançant vers cet armada inquiétante. Mirlina n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, pas de retraite possible.

- Feu ! (Hurla t-elle.)

Et le combat s'engagea, les vaisseaux de l'alliance firent feu en choeur. Les Moissonneurs répliquèrent. L'espace rayonna des explosions et des tirs nourris.

Le Normandy ainsi que d'autres petits vaisseaux profitèrent du chaos ambiant pour passer outre la ligne des Moissonneurs et se frayer un chemin vers la Terre. Shepard se retourna pour aller à la baie d'amarrage.

- Commandant.

Joker se leva péniblement et fit face à son supérieur avant de la saluer.

- Faites attention.

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante et rejoignit la soute. Garrus et Liara l'attendaient. Ils la saluèrent avec respect. Mirlina serra la main du Turien avant de prendre l'Asari dans ses bras.

- Alors nous y sommes, Shepard. Prête à entrer dans la légende ? (Demanda le Turien.)

- Au moins autant que vous Garrus.

- Nous réussirons, Shepard. (Dit l'Asari en pressant le bras de son amante.)

- Oui, Liara. (Elle regarda autour d'elle, les hommes s'affairant aux derniers préparatifs.) Il le faut. (Dit-elle avec conviction.)

Ils montèrent dans la navette et décollèrent. Durant le voyage, Shepard écouta les différents rapports qui lui étaient transmit.

Cortez les déposa dans un Londres méconnaissable. La ville était en ruines et les forces des Moissonneurs attendaient le commando. Déjà, Marteau annonçait son incapacité à atteindre le site à cause des canons ennemis. La route fut difficile, les pertes lourdes. L'escouade stoppa le canon et fut évacuée vers le dernier site.

Liara et Shepard profitèrent d'un dernier instant de répit, l'ultime avant de se lancer pleinement dans la bataille. Elles échangèrent un autre baiser plein d'amour, dans un monde à elles, dans toute la beauté de leur sentiments. Mirlina ressentit une boule au ventre, dû à l'angoisse, à la peur de perdre l'Asari. Elle repoussa ce sentiment et quitta son amante à contrecoeur pour rejoindre Anderson. L'amiral dicta les derniers ordres puis Shepard et son commando partirent au combat.

Au fur et à mesure que la bataille avançait, que l'escouade parcourait les ruines pour arriver vers le faisceau, les rapports de pertes étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Shepard ne pu dire combien de temps elle batailla pour arriver devant le faisceau. Elle ne voyait que ce rayon gigantesque, promesse d'une finalité à cette guerre qui avait déjà tant coûté. Après la défaite d'un Moissonneur gardant le passage, Anderson donna l'ordre de la charge. Des chars, des aéronefs et des soldats convergèrent vers le rayon, traversant une zone non protégée sous les tirs de l'Augure. Chaque seconde qui passait voyait la mort de soldats, d'hommes courageux se battant pour la survie des espèces avancées. Shepard esquiva les lasers, s'approchant un peu plus du rayon, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait autour, à ce qui pouvait se produire. Un char explosa devant elle. Elle se baissa pour éviter quelques morceaux de métal projetés et se cacha derrière la carcasse du véhicule, l'utilisant comme protection pour un instant, aussi modeste soit ce répit. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle prit une inspiration, Garrus et Liara arrivant derrière elle. Le Moissonneur continuait de faire feu, tuant de plus en plus de monde. Son laser toucha un autre char qui fut soulevé de sol. Il s'écrasa sur Liara et Garrus qui bondirent sur le coté au dernier moment. L'explosion qui s'en suivit figea le sang de Shepard. Elle regarda les corps de ses compagnons en proie aux flammes et se précipita à leur coté pour les aider. Garrus se remit debout tant bien que mal mais Liara semblait épuisée. Mirlina la releva et l'amena à l'abri avant de prendre contact avec Joker, ordonnant une évacuation immédiate malgré les protestations du pilote. Le Normandy apparut dans le ciel quelques instants plus tard et se posa un peu à l'écart. L'assaut se poursuivait, d'autres soldats convergeant vers le faisceau dans ce qui apparaissait comme une tentative désespérée tant les tirs de l'Augure était meurtrier. Mirlina profita de la cohue pour conduire Liara au Normandy. Garrus monta le premier et aida Mirlina à hisser Liara.

- Garrus, conduisez là à l'infirmerie !

Le Turien opina, passant le bras de Liara par dessus son épaule. Il regarda l'humaine avec un profond respect.

- Faites attention. (Dit-il.)

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... ( Se plaignit Liara.)

- Il le faut.

- Alors je reste... Je vais bien... (Dit Liara d'une voix faible, trahissant son état.)

- Cessez de discuter.

Les yeux embués de Larmes, Liara regarda son amour.

- Vous m'avez fait une promesse... Ne m'abandonnez pas...

Mirlina approcha sa main du visage de l'Asari et le caressa doucement, avec tendresse.

- Vous êtes tout pour moi, Liara. Depuis que nous avons partagé nos esprits pour la toute première fois. Et vous le serez toujours. (Elle marqua une pause, envahie par l'émotion et termina d'une voix brisée.) Partez, maintenant.

Et elle fit demi tour.

- Je suis à vous... (Murmura Liara.)

Ses paroles furent emportées par le bruit de la bataille. L'Asari regarda son amour s'éloigner puis laissa Garrus la traîner à l'intérieur tandis que la porte de la soute se refermait. Le Normandy prit son envol. Mirlina le suivit du regard un instant, ses pensées tournées vers Liara. Puis, elle courut vers le faisceau, se concentrant pour éviter les tirs de l'Augure. La mort frappait tout autour d'elle, à chaque instant, ses compagnons tombant les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la seule debout. Alors l'Augure concentra toute son attention sur elle et fit feu, son rayon traçant un sillon macabre sur le sol. L'explosion la souffla et tout devint noir.

Mirlina perçut quelques mots via sa radio, sans parvenir à en comprendre totalement le sens. Elle prit une inspiration qui manqua lui arracher un cri. La douleur était si forte qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil le départ de l'Augure et essaya de se relever, la douleur s'accentuant.

_Ne flanche pas. Pas maintenant._

Elle se redressa, dans une mare de sang qui était probablement le sien. Un pistolet traînait à proximité et elle l'attrapa en se remettant debout. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, la vue troublée. Elle fit un pas et la douleur envahit une nouvelle fois son corps, traversant chacun de ses muscles et de ses nerfs. Elle la repoussa de sa seule volonté, se forçant à ne pas y penser et s'avança d'un pas traînant vers le faisceau. Devant elle rampait misérablement un soldat, la main tendue en quête de secours. Il s'écroula sans un bruit, mort. Du faisceau s'échappèrent trois zombis qui se précipitèrent vers Shepard. La jeune femme essaya de lever son arme. Le pistolet était lourd dans sa main. Elle prit une inspiration et tendit ses muscles douloureux. Les zombis dans la ligne de mire, elle fit feu. Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, le bruit de l'arme résonnant longuement tandis que les créatures tombaient au sol les uns après les autres. Ses jambes flageolèrent et cédèrent sous son poids. Mirlina tomba à genou, haletante. Elle avait la gorge en feu.

_Avance... Debout !_

La jeune femme se releva lentement, maladroitement et reprit sa marche. Un autre soldat mourut sous ses yeux. Elle déglutit et se concentra sur le faisceau, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard des morts. Une vague forme sortit de derrière un rocher et un coup de feu retentit. Mirlina hoqueta alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance traversait son corps. Un liquide chaud coula d'un trou dans son épaule. Du sang, pensa t-elle. Elle leva son arme et fit feu plusieurs fois, les yeux rivés sur son agresseur qui tomba raide mort. Elle poussa un grognement et poursuivit sa route, le faisceau toujours plus proche. Elle s'engagea dedans et fut dématérialisée.

Shepard fut violement éjectée au sol. Elle resta là, inconsciente, durant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans son oreille ne la ramène à la réalité. Elle se concentra dessus et reconnut Anderson.

- Shepard ? (Appela t-il.)

- Je suis là... (Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.)

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et réunit tout son courage pour se remettre debout. Elle s'avança au milieu d'un couloir, des corps humains entassés un peu partout. Une forte odeur de chair en putréfaction s'élevait des tas informes et lui fila la nausée. Des veilleurs étaient là, fouillant parmi les cadavres. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Anderson tout en parcourant le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit, l'amenant sur une passerelle qu'elle traversa. Au bout, se trouvait une pièce circulaire, avec un panneau de commande. Anderson se tenait là, penché au dessus du panneau.

- Anderson... (Appela t-elle avec inquiétude.)

L'Amiral se retourna avec lenteur et maladresse.

- Shepard... Je ne... (Commença t-il d'une voix bizarre.)

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre quand une autre voix résonna dans son dos.

- Je vous ai sous-estimée, Shepard.

Mirlina ferma les yeux, exténuée et exaspérée. L'homme trouble... Elle essaya de se tourner vers lui, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que... (Marmonna t-elle.)

Le chef de Cerberus s'avança dans la salle, le cou et le visage rongés par la technologie des Moissonneurs. Elle le dévisagea avec pitié. L'endoctrinement se lisait sur son visage, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Tout comme Saren autrefois, songea t-elle amèrement. Il avança ses arguments, en faveur du contrôle des Moissonneurs. Pauvre fou aveugle...

- J'ai passé ma vie à étudier et à essayer de comprendre les Moissonneurs, et je suis sûr d'une chose, le Creuset me permettra de les contrôler.

Elle déglutit, consciente du contrôle de l'homme trouble sur elle ainsi que sur Anderson. Elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à se concentrer.

- Et après ? (Lâcha t-elle.)

L'homme trouble regarda Shepard comme un insecte.

- Nous pouvons les dominer, et utiliser leur pouvoir !

Il fit un geste de la main, et son pouvoir vibra dans l'air, s'insinuant en Shepard, la poussant à commettre l'irréparable. Elle lutta, jurant, alors que son doigt pressait lentement la gâchette. Le coup de feu retentit. Anderson trembla. Du sang suinta de son bas ventre et coula sur son uniforme. Elle secoua tristement la tête, désemparée, et jeta un regard plein de haine à l'homme trouble.

- Mais regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de vous... (Dit-elle avec une pointe de mépris.)

- Le contrôle, c'est la seule issue, Shepard. (Déclara l'homme trouble.)

- Il a tord. Ne l'écoutez pas. (Répondit Anderson d'une voix absente.) Il faut les détruire, ou ils nous détruiront.

- Qui allez-vous écouter, Shepard ? Un vieux militaire qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre dans sa vie que la guerre, ne voyant les choses que par le biais d'une arme ? Et s'il avait tord ? Si les contrôler était la bonne solution ?

Shepard ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de se concentrer et de briser le contrôle qu'exerçait l'homme trouble sur elle.

- Et si c'était vous qui aviez tord ? (Finit-elle par dire.) Si nous les détruisons maintenant, nous en aurons terminé. Mais si jamais nous vous laissons faire et que vous vous en avérez incapable...

- J'y arriverais ! (Hurla l'homme trouble.)

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? (Demanda t-elle d'une voix plus douce.)

L'homme trouble écarquilla les yeux.

- Je... Il fallait que vous voyez, que vous... compreniez.. (Dit-il d'une voix hasardeuse.)

- Vous en êtes incapable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, menant une lutte intérieure.

- Non ! C'est moi qui contrôle ! C'est moi qui décide ! Pas eux ! (Beugla t-il.)

- Mais écoutez-vous... Vous êtes endoctriné. (Déclara Anderson.)

- C'est faux ! J'ai fait des sacrifices, pour acquérir ce pouvoir ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Contrairement à vous !

- Vous en avez trop fait ! (Cracha Shepard.)

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous n'avez jamais compris ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, ça n'a jamais été que pour sauver l'humanité ! Pour lui assurer un avenir ! Et cet avenir, c'est le contrôle des Moissonneurs !

Mirlina secoua doucement la tête.

- Laissez nous nous en charger... (Dit-elle doucement.)

- Je... (Il hésita.) Je ne peux pas faire ça, Commandant. Je regrette.

- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes à leurs ordres, maintenant. (Dit Anderson.)

L'homme trouble passa derrière l'amiral et se saisit de son arme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, vous laisser tout gâcher. Vous ruineriez tout ce que j'ai entreprit et accompli, pour le bien de l'humanité.

- C'est l'humanité que vous avez ruiné ! (Cracha Shepard.)

Le chef de Cerberus la dévisagea, troublé.

- Je... Non... C'est faux... (Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.)

- Nous sommes divisés, exactement comme le voulait les Moissonneurs ! Ils vous ont utilisé pour asseoir leur suprématie ! Et maintenant, ils vous utilisent pour nous empêcher de les détruire et de mettre un terme à cette guerre !

- Je...

L'homme trouble se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Shepard, ils sont trop fort... (Finit-il par dire.)

- Vous êtes plus fort qu'eux ! Combattez-les ! Ne les laissez pas vous utiliser et repoussez-les !

- Je ne peux pas... J'ai déjà échoué...

L'homme trouble regarda la jeune femme, puis son arme. Il la posa sur sa tempe. Puis appuya sur la gâchette. Le projectile s'enfonça dans son crâne et il s'écroula sans un bruit. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur Anderson et Shepard s'évanouit et l'amiral tomba à genou avant de s'allonger au sol, très affaibli. Mirlina regarda le corps de feu l'homme trouble avec une pointe d'admiration avant de se poster au dessus du panneau de contrôle. Elle l'examina un instant avant d'appuyer sur une touche. Lentement, les bras de la Citadelle s'ouvrirent sous ses yeux, dévoilant la Terre. La flotte de l'Alliance profita de l'opportunité et y escorta le Creuset. L'appareil s'amarra à la Citadelle tandis que Shepard rejoignait Anderson, se laissant glisser à ses cotés. Le vieil homme hocha légèrement la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui lui rendit son salut. Voir son mentor dans un tel état donna des frissons à Shepard.

- Commandant. (Dit-il d'une voix posée.)

- On a réussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il opina.

- Quelle vue splendide... (Reprit-il doucement.)

Elle le regarda.

- Restez avec moi Anderson... (Le supplia t-elle.) C'est bientôt fini. (Elle regarda la Terre.) Et nous sommes aux premières loges.

- Vous avez assurée ma petite, vous avez assurée. Je suis fier de vous.

Dit-il dans un dernier souffle avant de fermer les yeux à jamais, sa tête tombant sur le coté. Shepard sourit, fière du compliment. Elle tourna la tête vers l'amiral.

- Merci. (Dit-elle avec sincérité.)

L'amiral n'eut aucune réaction.

- Anderson ? (L'appela t-elle avec inquiétude.)

Mais le vieil homme était mort. Elle sentit la tristesse et les larmes monter. L'amiral avait tout donné pour cette victoire, mais jamais il ne la verrait. Il avait toujours cru en elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire à quel point cela avait compté.

Elle sentit quelque chose de poisseux couler sur son ventre et y apposa sa main. Une quantité importante de sang se répandait de son bas ventre. Elle regarda sa main, sa vue se brouillant légèrement. Etait-ce la fin ? Allait-elle mourir ici, aux cotés d'Anderson ?

La voix de Hackett résonna dans son oreillette et l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Shepard ? Commandant ?

Elle chassa la fatigue qui menaçait de la submerger et essaya de se relever. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. La douleur s'insinua en elle et lui arracha un grognement.

- Je... Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Il ne se passe rien. Le Creuset ne tire pas. ça doit venir de votre coté.

Mirlina rampa avec difficulté vers la console, laissant une petite traînée de sang sur son passage. Elle leva une main tremblante en direction du panneau.

- Commandant Shepard !

- Je... J'vois plus rien... Je sais pas trop comment...

Elle se tendit. Mais son bras était lourd et elle était si fatiguée... Elle s'écroula et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

La première chose qu'elle ressentie fut les tremblements. Quand la plateforme se figea, elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à genou. Au loin, elle aperçut une vague forme éthérée qui se rapprochait. L'apparition se campa devant elle.

- Réveillez-vous.

Shepard secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, confuse, et se releva. Elle remarqua alors les traits de l'entité face à elle et son coeur manqua un battement. Encore cet enfant qui hantait si souvent ses nuits...

- Qu'est-ce... Où on est ? (Bredouilla t-elle.)

- La Citadelle. C'est chez moi. (Répondit l'apparition d'une voix éthérée.)

Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, d'en saisir l'étendu avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? (Demanda t-elle avec appréhension.)

- Je suis le Catalyseur.

- Je croyais que c'était la Citadelle qui était le Catalyseur...

- Non, la Citadelle fait partie de moi.

Elle le dévisagea, incertaine.

- Je dois arrêter les Moissonneurs. Vous m'aidez ?

- Peut-être. Ils sont ma solution. (Répondit l'apparition en se retournant.)

L'enfant s'avança vers le Creuset, et Shepard le suivit.

- La solution ? Mais à quoi ?

- Au chaos.

Il continua d'avancer, et elle lui emboîta le pas. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de la Citadelle. Mirlina écouta attentivement ce que lui expliqua l'apparition, sur les Moissonneurs, sur le pourquoi des moissons, les raisons, la solution... Une colère froide s'empara d'elle. Mais elle ne fit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Alors que l'enfant se taisait, elle lui posa des questions auxquels il prit soin de répondre la plupart du temps, évitant celles qu'il jugeait inutiles. Le Catalyseur poursuivit ses explications, sur les synthétiques et les organiques, sur les guerres successives les opposant, sur les conclusions qu'il en tirait. Mirlina en eut la nausée. Comment pouvait-il affirmer amener l'ordre alors que le chaos régnait ?

- Le Creuset n'est pas une arme, mais une source d'énergie. (Finit-il par dire.) Grâce aux relais et à la Citadelle, il est capable de libérer des quantités d'énergies impressionnantes à travers la galaxie. Il est rudimentaire. Mais efficace et souple dans sa conception. Et il apporte de nouvelles possibilités, de nouvelles options.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? (Rétorqua t-elle.) Pourquoi vouloir m'aider alors que vous ne cessez de reproduire ce schéma ?

- Parce que votre arrivée change les choses. Parce que ce simple fait, prouve que ma solution n'est plus viable. Si vous êtes venue ici, d'autres le feront aux prochains cycles. Il faut trouver une nouvelle solution. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. C'est à vous de le faire. (Il marqua une pause et elle opina. Il se tourna alors vers la droite et un énorme conduit rougeâtre.) Vous avez le pouvoir de nous détruire.

Mirlina regarda dans la même direction que l'enfant. Elle imagina sans peine Anderson s'avançant vers le conduit et tirant dessus jusqu'à destruction.

- Mais je vous préviens, d'autres seront également anéantis. Le Creuset ne fera pas de distinction et détruira tous les synthétiques. Et vous même, vous l'êtes en partie.

Shepard dévisagea l'enfant en silence. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers feu son ami Légion et les Geths. Aux risques qu'ils avaient prit, à leur réconciliation avec leurs créateurs, les Quariens. Puis, elle pense à IDA, l'IA du Normandy, si proche des humains, de Joker... Elle secoua tristement la tête.

- Mais les Moissonneurs seront détruits ? (Demanda t-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.) On aura enfin la paix ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne durera pas. Tôt ou tard, le schéma se reproduira. Vos descendants feront de nouveaux synthétiques, et la guerre recommencera, le chaos reviendra.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen...

- Effectivement. (L'apparition leva un doigt vers deux piliers sur la gauche.) Vous pouvez utiliser l'énergie du Creuset pour prendre le contrôle des Moissonneurs.

- Ce que voulait faire l'homme trouble... C'était finalement possible...

- Oui. Mais lui en aurait été incapable, car il était déjà sous notre contrôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ? (Demanda t-elle après quelques instants.)

- Vous mourrez et prendrez le contrôle des Moissonneurs.

- Comment, si je meurs ? (Demanda t-elle, dubitative.)

- Votre forme physique et tout ce que vous êtes actuellement mourra. Mais ni vos pensées, ni vos souvenirs. Vous fusionnerez avec la Citadelle et aurez une conscience plus grande qui vous permettra de contrôler les Moissonneurs, de nous contrôler. Mais vous perdrez tout.

Mirlina réfléchit un instant. Pouvait-elle seulement envisager de le faire ? Suivre la vision de l'homme trouble et se condamner elle même à une éternité sans amour ni amitié ? A devenir la garante de la paix ? En sachant que le risque subsistait ?

- Je refuse.. (Murmura t-elle.)

L'apparition la regarda.

- Il existe une autre solution. (Il se tourna vers le rayon d'énergie reliant la Citadelle au Creuset.) La synthèse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ajoutez votre énergie au Creuset. La réaction en chaîne combinera vie organique et vie synthétique pour donner un nouveau système, un nouvel... ADN.

- Comment ? (Demanda t-elle, sceptique.)

- Votre énergie organique, l'essence même de votre être, sera décomposée puis dispersée à travers la galaxie. Ainsi libérée, l'énergie du Creuset transformera la matrice de la vie organique à travers la galaxie. Les organiques cherchent la perfection par la technologie et les synthétique par la compréhension. Les organiques seront perfectionnés en étant intégrés à la technologie synthétique. Quand aux synthétiques, ils obtiendront une pleine compréhension des organiques. Maintenant que nous savons que c'est possible, cela apparaît comme la solution idéale. La synthèse est la forme ultime de l'évolution.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

- Nous avons essayé... et échoué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les organiques n'étaient pas prêt. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut... Forcer. (Il la regarda dans les yeux.) Mais vous l'êtes maintenant. Optez pour cette solution (Dit-il d'une voix presque impérieuse.)

Mirlina regarda tour à tour le rayon et le Catalyseur, prenant la mesure de tout ce qu'il avait dit, de tout ce que cela signifiait.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. (Finit-elle par dire, troublée.)

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes déjà à moitié synthétique. Vous pouvez imaginer de vivre sans eux ?

- Et comme ça, on continuera à vivre ? Ensemble ?

- Le cycle s'achèvera. Les Moissons s'arrêteront et les civilisations seront préservées sous leur forme actuelle et reliées à nous tous. (Il marqua une pause.) Grâce à ça, tous atteindront l'ultime forme de leur évolution : La synthèse. Les voies sont ouvertes.

Mirlina regarda tour à tour les trois voies, les épaules légèrement voûtées, un goût étrange au fond de la gorge. Elle se sentit désemparée, impuissante. Comment faire un choix ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, accepté... Sacrifié... Tout cela ne signifiait-il rien ? Elle avait déjà tant perdu, et chaque choix proposés impliquait d'autres sacrifices... Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas hésitant avant de faire volte-face. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

- Ce n'est pas juste... (Finit-elle par dire d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.)

- ça ne l'est jamais. (Répondit-il simplement.)

Mirlina opina doucement, une larme roulant sur sa joue. C'était injuste. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Totalement injuste. Elle inspira profondément, refoulant les larmes et la tristesse, refoulant son instinct lui disant de tirer sur l'apparition pour se soulager. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si elle refusait de faire un choix, alors la moisson se poursuivrait, et elle trahirait tout ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour elle, tout ceux qui croyaient en elle, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue et avait souffert. Mais quel choix faire ? Le contrôle ? Elle déglutit. A quel point changerait-elle ? Deviendrait-elle comme l'enfant derrière elle ? Une sorte d'IA, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion ? Calculant tout et prenant des décisions en conséquence ? Un tel pouvoir était dangereux. Et si elle venait à perdre le contrôle ? Ou à arriver aux mêmes conclusions que l'enfant ? Non... Elle ne pouvait décemment prendre un tel risque. Son regard glissa sur sa droite et sur le conduit rouge. La destruction... Anderson l'aurait fait, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais elle si. Elle repensa à IDA, son ami synthétique et aux Geths. Eux tous qui avaient choisit de s'allier aux organiques contre les Moissonneurs, des machines bien plus évoluées. Eux qui étaient capables de penser, de ressentir, de s'adapter... Les Geths s'étaient réconciliés avec les Quariens, honorant ainsi pour la première fois de leur histoire le sacrifice

d'un des leurs, le hissant au statut d'individu et non de conscience collective. Ces synthétiques qui avaient prit la décision de communier avec leurs créateurs pour les renforcer contre les maladies, dans une forme de symbiose, de synthèse... Elle ne pouvait pas les détruire ainsi tout en leur reconnaissant une âme.

Le regard de la jeune femme coula vers le gigantesque faisceau reliant la Citadelle au Creuset. Il restait donc la solution de la synthèse. Celle présentée comme idéale. Mirlina frémit, ses pensées se tournant vers Liara.

- Mon amour... Je suis désolée... (Murmura t-elle.) Je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse...

Elle avança vers le rayon, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle savait que c'était la bonne solution, qu'ainsi, elle mettrait définitivement un terme à tout ceci. Un sacrifice, un tout dernier, le sien. Un sacrifice qu'elle acceptait de faire, en toute connaissance de cause. Elle espérait que Liara le comprendrait, l'accepterait. La jeune femme pensa à IDA.

- Profite de ta vie, mon amie, de la beauté de l'univers, de Joker et de son amour...

Elle s'arrêta au bord de la plateforme, les yeux rivés sur le rayon, incapable de faire un pas, submergée par l'émotion.

- Liara... Mon amour...

Elle repensa une dernière fois à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en trois ans, toutes les personnes ayant fait parti de sa vie, tous les sacrifices consentis, tous les amis qui avaient offert leur vie pour ce moment précis. Et à tout ceux vivant dans l'espoir qu'elle mettrait un terme aux moissons, qui attendaient qu'elle prenne une décision. La synthèse modifierait radicalement leur vie. Pour le meilleur. Elle leva le pied, prête à sauter. Et se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Changer leur vie... Pouvait-elle prendre pareille décision ? Choisir seule de modifier une galaxie, un univers entier et la vie de millions voir de milliards d'individu ? Elle recula d'un pas, troublée. C'était pour le meilleur. Alors pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? Elle fit un autre pas en arrière. En le faisant, elle mettrait un terme à la guerre ! Mais que devenait le libre arbitre ? Elle ne ferait pas que choisir une voie, elle l'imposerait à tous, changeant à jamais la vie et la galaxie. L'ampleur de cette décision dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer ou concevoir. Si la synthèse était la forme ultime de l'évolution, si c'était un changement inévitable, alors elle n'avait pas à le forcer. Cela se produirait tout seul avec le temps. Comme ce que les Geths et les Quariens avaient entamés. Alors devait-elle prendre le contrôle ? Non, les risques étaient bien trop grand. Elle frémit. Devait-elle anéantir toute forme de vie synthétique ? Etait-ce par égoïsme, par un désir de survie car il s'agissait de la seule option où l'apparition n'avait pas fait mention de son sacrifice, de sa mort ? Un mince espoir auquel elle se raccrochait ? Et si l'enfant avait raison ? Elle repensa à son cauchemar et fut prise d'un tremblement. Comment faire confiance à cette apparition, à cette monstruosité ? Elle qui ne s'était jamais remise en question, qui avait commit les pires atrocités selon une logique faisant abstraction de tout sentiment et qui avait anéanti ses propres créateurs. Elle défendait sa vision des choses, prônant l'ordre face au chaos, un chaos que les guerres entre synthétiques et organiques amèneraient forcément. Mais que faisait-elle à chaque cycle ? N'était-ce pas une guerre ? Un chaos touchant la galaxie, la plongeant dans la noirceur du désespoir face à l'anéantissement des formes de vies avancées ? Et si les Moissonneurs pratiquaient ces atrocités dans le but d'empêcher tout risque d'être détruit, sans pour autant accepter la léthargie qui suivrait si toutes les formes de vie organiques disparaissaient ? Elle recula encore de quelque pas. Les Moissonneurs, tout comme le Catalyseur, n'étaient que des monstres sans âmes. Elle se retourna et jeta un regard haineux à l'apparition. Les Geths et IDA valaient milles fois mieux qu'eux. Mais pouvait-elle décemment les sacrifier ? Elle hésita un long moment avant de se diriger vers le conduit rouge. C'était la meilleur chose à faire, elle en était certaine. La menace des Moissonneurs disparaîtrait à jamais. C'était pour ça que tant de ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés, qu'Anderson avait donné sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. La synthèse était un mensonge. Comment vivre avec les Moissonneurs, ces destructeurs de civilisation ? Supporter les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises ? C'était comme essayer de pardonner les nazis, lors de la seconde guerre... Ce n'était pas acceptable !

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et remarqua qu'elle avait oublié que la guerre continuait de faire rage autour d'elle. Elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Oh, IDA, Légion, pardonnez moi...

Ils comprendraient. Elle en était sûre. Elle leva son arme d'une main tremblante. Le temps sembla ralentir. Elle fit feu, encore et encore, brisant peu à peu le conduit jusqu'à son explosion. Un océan de flammes s'en échappa et l'enlaça, lui arrachant un cri. De nouvelles explosions résonnèrent et la repoussèrent violemment. Elle tomba au sol, et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Joker avait les yeux fixés sur la Citadelle, anxieux. Une explosion à la base du Creuset attira son attention.

- Allez Shepard... (Marmonna t-il.)

Il avait les doigts au dessus de son tableau de commande, prêt à lancer le vaisseau en direction de la Citadelle. L'immense cité spatiale s'illumina au moment où le Creuset se mit en marche, libérant un faisceau rouge qui ondula en miroitant. La vague grossit, englobant l'espace proche. La voix d'Hackett résonna alors dans le Normandy.

- Le Creuset est en marche. A toute la flotte, repliez-vous ! Je répète : Repliez-vous, nous fichons le camp !

Joker regarda le faisceau qui croissait avec horreur. Garrus posa une main amicale sur son bras.

- Joker...

Mais le pilote le repoussa. Les ordres d'Hackett résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans le cockpit. Joker conserva les yeux fixés sur la Citadelle, désemparé. Garrus posa à nouveau une main sur le bras de Joker, avec douceur.

- Joker... (L'appela t'il.) Il faut y aller. C'est ce que Shepard aurait voulu...

Joker ferma les yeux, les paroles de son compagnon résonnant au fond de son esprit. En proie à une lutte interne, il regarda la Citadelle puis son écran et jura. La masse rouge continuait de croître, et dans quelques instants, ils seraient prit dedans. Avec regret, la mort dans l'âme, il engagea les manoeuvres d'évasion. Le Normandy fit demi tour et sauta dans l'hyperespace, imité par les autres vaisseaux. L'énergie du Creuset continua de grossir, englobant les Moissonneurs et les détruisant les uns après les autres. Le miroitement atteignit la Terre, mettant un terme à l'existence contre nature des endoctrinés. L'énergie croissait toujours. Puis, elle disparut et un rayon rouge s'échappa du Creuset vers le relais le plus proche. La machine absorba le faisceau et le répercuta via les autres relais à travers toute la galaxie, la teintant d'une aura rouge un court instant. Le contrecoup de cette énergie détruisit les relais en même temps que les Moissonneurs et les synthétiques.

La porte du poste de pilotage coulissa, et Liara entra en trombe.

- Où est Shepard ? (Demanda t-elle avec angoisse.)

Garrus échangea un regard peiné avec l'officier Traynor et tous deux baissèrent les yeux en secouant la tête. Liara les dévisagea, n'osant y croire, la peur la gagnant en même temps que les larmes.

- Non ! Il faut y retourner. Joker, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner ! (Hurla t-elle.)

Elle se jeta sur l'humain, retenue au dernier moment par Garrus.

- Liara ! On ne peut plus rien faire ! (Cria le Turien.)

- Non ! Non non non non non ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas... ( Déclara t-elle d'une voix brisée.)

- On ne peut plus rien faire... (Répéta t-il d'une voix plus douce.)

Liara se laissa aller au désespoir et pleura. Garrus tenta de la réconforter en lui offrant une épaule pour pleurer. A coté de lui, Traynor se dandina légèrement, hésitante. Finalement, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Asari pour attirer son attention, et lui tendit un objet de l'autre.

- C'est pour vous. De la part du commandant, au cas où... (Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, anéantie.)

Liara regarda l'objet un long moment sans comprendre. Puis, elle le prit entre ses longs doigts et l'étreignit. Garrus décida de la raccompagner à sa cabine. Mais dans l'ascenseur, il changea d'avis et l'amena dans la cabine de Shepard. L'Asari s'y laissa guider en silence, sans réellement se rendre compte d'où elle était avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle voyait l'endroit pour la première fois. Dans l'aquarium nageaient les poissons de l'humaine. Sur son bureau était posé une photo de l'Asari, à coté de ses plaques militaires. Liara rejoignit le lit et en caressa les draps du bout des doigts, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue ici. A peine quelques heures auparavant, dans les bras de son amante... Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle considéra l'objet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle un long moment avant de finalement l'activer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Elle lut le message, le laissant la pénétrer. Le chagrin devint insoutenable et elle se laissa aller, s'allongeant sur le lit et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Malgré les talents de Joker, la masse rouge gagna de la vitesse sur le Normandy pour finir par l'engloutir. Les systèmes surchargèrent et Jeff perdit le contrôle du vaisseau. Le pilote s'évertua à maintenir le Normandy en vol, mais le vaisseau piqua du nez et pénétra dans l'atmosphère d'une planète proche avant de s'y écraser. L'humain se massa son crâne douloureux et appela IDA. Mais l'IA resta muette. Il soupira et se leva, commençant à lancer les diagnostiques du vaisseau quand la porte derrière lui coulissa. James pénétra dans le cockpit, la forme inanimé d'IDA dans les bras. Joker resta interdit et questionna le militaire du regard. Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête. Joker s'approcha, les doigt tendus vers l'androïde sans oser la toucher. Il l'appela. Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Vega déposa le corps sur le sol et se retira, laissant le pilote extérioriser en paix.

De longues minutes plus tard, Joker sortit à l'air libre et regarda la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux avec mélancolie. Liara sortit à son tour, le visage gonflé par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versée.  
- Il faut retourner sur Terre... (Dit-elle d'un air absent.)

- Le Normandy est dans un sale état. (Finit par répondre Joker.) Le réparer mettra du temps. Surtout sans.. (Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il baissa les yeux.)

Liara s'approcha du pilote et l'enlaça doucement, comprenant et partageant sa tristesse.

_Alors que le Creuset s'armait..._

Shepard ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la vue légèrement brouillée. Elle aperçut une vague forme rougeâtre s'échapper du Creuset. Elle avait réussit. Elle se releva, le corps perclus de douleur. Et maintenant ? Elle se retourna. L'apparition avait disparue. Elle était seule. Des explosions résonnèrent au loin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle devait quitter cet endroit. Elle partit à l'opposé du Creuset et retrouva la petite plateforme l'ayant amenée ici. Elle se posta dessus, mais celle-ci demeura inerte. Shepard tapa du pied dedans dans l'espoir de la débloquer.

- Bouge, saloperie... (Grogna t-elle.)

Mais l'objet resta fixe. Elle prit son arme et tira sur la plateforme. L'objet trembla à chaque coup et descendit de quelques millimètres. Mirlina continua de faire feu. Finalement, la plateforme se décoinça et entama sa descente. Chute fut un terme plus exact. Le choc manqua assommer la jeune femme qui gémit de douleur. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle rampa sur le sol, la zone autour d'elle en proie à des explosions répétées. Elle réussit, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à se relever et courut en boitillant vers le lieu de sortie du faisceau. L'endroit tout entier tremblait à chaque explosion et elle valsait de droite à gauche, s'étalant parfois au sol avant de reprendre sa course. Les flammes léchaient son corps et brûlaient sa peau. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte, focalisant toute sa volonté dans l'espoir de quitter la station, de survivre pour voir un nouveau jour se lever, à ses cotés. La matrice de sortie se tenait devant elle. De nouvelles explosions retentirent et elle trébucha. Elle se remit sur pied et bondit au moment où une gerbe de flammes l'engloutit.

Londres était en ruines. Le dispositif de transfert des Moissonneurs vibra avant d'exploser, des morceaux tombant un peu partout. Son faisceau brilla une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir. Une masse tomba au sol et roula parmi les débris avant de s'arrêter, dos à une pierre. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et une vague de douleur la submergea. Tout son être hurla. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa vue était trouble, son corps, engourdi. Elle essaya de se relever, mais la douleur était trop grande, comme si on la lacérait de l'intérieur. Elle supposa que ses côtes étaient brisées...

Mirlina entendit des clameurs et des cris de joies au loin. Elle sourit malgré la douleur. Elle avait réussit. Le goût métallique du sang emplissait sa bouche et lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Elle se sentait vannée. Elle ferma lentement les yeux... Pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Non. Elle devait rester éveillée ! Sinon, elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle pensa à Liara, à son amour pour elle, à sa promesse.

"Liara se tenait dans la cabine de Shepard dans une somptueuse robe au teint violet. Elle tournait le dos à l'humaine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Vous étiez morte Shepard...

- Mais je suis revenue...

Mirlina se rapprocha de l'Asari et la regarda dans les yeux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si vous êtes sérieuse, vous devez me promettre de toujours revenir.

- Hum, vous m'en demandez beaucoup Liara.

- Oh, vraiment ? (Répondit celle-ci d'un petit ton amusé.)

- Revenir, d'accord. (Mirlina posa sa tête au creux du cou de l'Asari.) Mais vers quoi exactement ?

- Et bien, à vous de me le dire... (Déclara l'Asari en caressant les cheveux de l'humaine.)

- Que pensez-vous de ceci ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Shepard caressa le corps de son amante avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Liara poussa un soupir de plaisir et enlaça sa compagne.

- Oui... Vers ceci. (Dit-elle tout doucement.) Promettez-le moi... (Demanda t-elle d'une voix implorante.)

- Je vous le promets. (Répondit Shepard dans un murmure.) Je reviendrais toujours pour vous."

Mirlina poussa un gémissement de douleur. Liara, penser à Liara.

- Je reviendrais, Liara... Je tiendrais ma promesse... (Murmura t-elle d'une voix faible.)

Des jours s'étaient écoulés. Le Normandy avait été réparé tant bien que mal. Son équipage se tenait sur le pont résidentiel, face au tableau commémoratif de ceux tombés au combat. Ils demeuraient silencieux, faisant petit à petit leur deuil. La nouvelle de la mort de l'Amiral Anderson leur était parvenu. Mais rien au sujet de Shepard. Déjà, on louait son sacrifice héroïque. Les communications avec la Terre étaient toujours difficiles, chaotiques. Liara tenait entre ses mains une plaque au nom du Commandant Shepard. Emue, elle la caressa du bout des doigts tout en s'approchant du tableau. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne l'avait que trop fait. La douleur était encore vive, mais elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle approcha la plaque du tableau quand un frisson la parcourut. Elle sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle, une présence, un espoir. Elle leva les yeux, incertaine. Et un sourire illumina son visage. Shepard...

La Terre était un vaste champ de ruines. Rares étaient les bâtiments encore debout, et les hôpitaux étaient surchargés de blessés venant de toute la planète. Des salles d'opération et de repos de fortune naissaient un peu partout. Le personnel était en sous effectif constant, et l'aide mettait du temps à arriver. La guerre avait coûtée énormément à tout le monde, et le médi-gel se faisait rare. L'Asari regarda les blessés agglutinés un peu partout avec tristesse. Elle avança parmi eux, les dévisageant à la recherche de celle qu'elle aimait. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et leur visage se perdaient dans l'immensité des couloirs. Elle aperçut un médecin un peu plus loin et alla à sa rencontre.

- S'il vous plait ?

La femme ne leva même pas les yeux, occupée avec des feuilles de patients.

- Vous êtes blessée ? (Demanda t-elle d'une voix éteinte.)

- Non, je suis...

- Désolée, mais je ne peux rien pour vous, il y a beaucoup à faire. (La coupa t-elle.)

- Je recherche quelqu'un. (Poursuivit l'Asari, imperturbable.)

L'humaine poussa un soupir.

- Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup de patient qui m'attendent et...

- Le Commandant Shepard. (Déclara Liara.)

Le médecin leva lentement les yeux vers l'Asari et la dévisagea avant d'opiner.

- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Elle s'éloigna, Liara sur ses talons. Elles traversèrent une bonne partie de l'hôpital pour pénétrer dans une aile encore à peu près intact. Là, elles firent halte devant la porte d'une chambre.

- Elle est ici. On lui a donné une chambre à part. Elle le mérite bien... Et elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. (Dit-elle.)

Liara opina mais ne bougea pas.

- Comment va t-elle ? (Finit-elle par demander.)

- Son état est stationnaire. Elle a quelques os en bouillie, des soucis avec ses implants synthétiques, comme pour à peu près tout le monde. Elle faisait une hémorragie interne et externe quand on l'a trouvé. On a faillit la perdre une ou deux fois, mais désormais elle est hors de danger. (Elle marqua une pause.) C'est une battante.

Liara opina une nouvelle fois, reconnaissante, avant d'entrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Le médecin attendit qu'elle soit entrée avant de retourner à ses patients.

Shepard était allongée dans un lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Liara s'approcha doucement en contournant le lit, retenant difficilement sa joie. Elle constata que l'humaine dormait. Elle regarda sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lentement, et détailla les blessures qu'elle avait. Elle écarte avec douceur une mèche rebelle, et dévora des yeux le visage de l'humaine. Liara sourit et prit place dans un fauteuil, au fond de la pièce. Les heures s'écoulèrent et chaque membre du Normandy passa voir le Commandant, toujours endormie. Finalement, ils repartirent vers leur planète respectives, là où on avait besoin d'eux. Liara décida de rester, déterminée à ne plus jamais quitter Shepard. Quand l'humaine se réveilla enfin, l'Asari se leva et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Mirlina battit des paupières pour affiner sa vision et son regard croisa celui de l'Asari. Elles eurent le même sourire affectueux et joyeux.

- Liara... (Murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.)

- Oh Mirlina, je suis tellement heureuse.

Elle prit l'humaine dans ses bras, avec beaucoup d'attention. Mirlina répondit à son étreinte comme elle pu, son visage dans le cou de l'Asari, humant son odeur, profitant de sa douceur, de sa présence.

- Je le savais. Je savais que vous me reviendriez... (Déclara Liara à voix basse, émue.)

Shepard opina.

- Je vous l'avais promit Liara. Vous vous souvenez ?

L'Asari acquiesça et essuya les larmes de joie roulant sur son visage.

- Et vous avez tenue cette promesse. (Elle caressa le visage de l'humaine.) Je suis à vous... (Dit-elle dans un souffle.) Pour toujours.

Mirlina embrassa la main de l'Asari.

- Moi aussi. Je ne veux plus vous quitter. Jamais. (Déclara Shepard avec sincérité.)

- Moi non plus. (Répondit l'Asari avec tendresse.)

- J'ai menée ma mission à son terme. Les Moissonneurs ont disparu. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir penser à mon avenir. (Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne.) A notre avenir.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? (Demanda Liara avec espoir.)

- Oui. Si tel est votre souhait.

Liara l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Plus que tout. Vers notre avenir. (Murmura t-elle avec douceur, un large sourire aux lèvres.)

Shepard ne quitta l'hôpital que de nombreux mois plus tard, suite à une rééducation profonde. La guérison complète prendrait encore du temps, mais le plus gros était derrière elle. L'Alliance loua sa bravoure et son courage exemplaire, la bombardant de médailles au cours d'une cérémonie officielle des plus prestigieuses. Tous ses compagnons étaient là. Les vivats de la foule résonnèrent longtemps et ce fut l'équipage du Normandy qu'on entendit le plus. La cérémonie se poursuivit de façon plus festive, avec boissons et petits fours. Garrus s'approcha de Mirlina.

-Ainsi donc, nous en avons fini, Shepard. (Annonça Garrus de sa voix caverneuse.)

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait. (Répondit l'intéressée avec un petit sourire.)

- Ce fut grandiose. Vous avez accompli l'impossible. (Il marqua une pause.) Mais je n'ai jamais douté de vous.

Elle opina, reconnaissante.

- Merci Garrus. Mais vous aussi, vous avez énormément contribué à cette victoire.

Le silence tomba durant quelques instants.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez quitter l'Alliance. C'est vrai ?

Mirlina prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

- Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais pu réussir.

Elle sourit.

- Mais désormais, ma mission est terminée. Il est temps que je pense un peu à moi.

Shepard balaya la foule du regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Liara. L'Asari lui sourit. Garrus l'aperçut aussi.

- Et à elle. (Dit-il.)

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Profitez bien Shepard. Et n'oubliez pas que je vous dois toujours un verre. Passez donc sur Palaven dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.

- Sans faute, Garrus.

Ils se serrèrent la main et se donnèrent l'accolade. Puis, Garrus retourna parmi la foule, et Ashley rejoignit l'héroïne quelques minutes plus tard.

- Commandant.(Dit-elle d'un ton solennel.)

- Plus maintenant, Ash.

- Votre nom circule pour un poste d'Amiral vous savez ?

Mirlina opina tristement. La perte d'Anderson lui était encore douloureuse.

- Je sais. Mais là n'est plus ma place.

- L'Alliance aurait encore besoin de vous. Mais vous avez mérité de vous reposer, Shepard.

- C'est gentil.

- Ce que vous avez accompli... Bien peu en aurait été capable. Vous avez fait plus que nous sauver, Commandant. Vous nous avez donné l'espoir.

Shepard opina.

- On restera amie, n'est-ce pas ? (Demanda Ashley.)

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

Williams sourit et serra la main de Shepard. avant de s'éloigner. Mirlna parcourut un peu la salle avant de tomber sur Javik. Le Prothéen était un sujet intéressant pour de nombreux scientifiques, mais il semblait avoir atteint les limites de la politesse.

- Javik. (L'appela t-elle.)

- Commandant. Vous arrivez à point nommé.

Les scientifiques s'écartèrent, laissant un peu d'air au duo. Javik maugréa.

- Je ne suis qu'une bête à étudier pour eux.

- Comme nous autrefois pour votre peuple, non ? (Lança Shepard d'un ton moqueur.)

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je vous remercie Shepard. (Finit-il par dire.) Grâce à vous, j'ai pu venger les miens. Les Prothéens vont enfin pouvoir reposer en paix.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je vous ai déjà fait part de mes projets, Commandant. Je voulais simplement vous saluer une dernière fois.

- Je pensais que vous aviez abandonné cette idée... (Dit-elle à mi voix.)

Il poussa un petit soupir.

- Ce fût peut-être une bonne chose, finalement...

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que le réveil ne mon peuple n'ait pas eu lieu. (Dit-il d'un ton amer.)

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Nous avions des plans bien précis pour ce cycle. Nous voulions rebâtir notre Empire, en enrôlant toutes les races suffisamment avancée pour les préparer à la bataille. Mais sans nous remettre en question, sans tirer parti de nos erreurs. Nous aurions refait la même chose. Et puisque les Moissonneurs connaissaient déjà tout de nous, de nos stratégies, de nos faiblesses, il n'y a pas lieu de penser que l'issue aurait pu être différente. (Il marqua une pause et reprit d'une voix légèrement dédaigneuse.) Les Prothéens ont fait leur temps.

Mirlina ne répondit rien, laissant le temps à Javik de revenir vers elle.

- Ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés, Commandant. (Finit-il par dire.)

- Tout l'honneur fut pour moi, Javik.

Elle lui tendit la main, et il la serra avant de la laisser seule. Accoudé au bar, se tenait James Vega. Elle le rejoignit.

- Alors James, on fait la tête ? (Railla t-elle.)

L'intéressé leva le nez du bar.

- Non, Commandant. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser encore. De plus, il paraîtrait que vous pensez quitter l'Alliance ? ça craint.

- Vous savez, il faut tourner la page un jour.

- Je sais bien. Mais vous êtes un leader. C'est là qu'est votre place. Vous êtes la meilleure.

Elle sourit, émue.

- C'est gentil. Mais j'ai d'autres projets maintenant.

Vega suivit le regard de la jeune femme et remarqua l'Asari.

- Ouais... (Finit-il par lâcher.) Ce fut un honneur, Commandant.

- Pour moi aussi James.

Le soldat lui serra la main avec respect avant d'attraper son verre et de le vider d'une traite. Mirlina le laissa et rejoignit Tali'Zorah, en pleine discussion avec un groupe de militaires.

- Oh, Shepard, venez. (Elle se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs.) Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Bonjour Tali. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

- Pas autant que vous.

- Alors, comment ça se passe sur Rannoch ?

- Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Mais la perte des Geths a énormément ralentit nos projets de recolonisation de la planète.

Shepard opina, la mine sombre.

- Je me doute. Comment réagit votre peuple ?

- Ils sont hésitant. Certains voudraient travailler à les recréer, d'autres pensent que leur disparition est pour le mieux.

- Et vous ?

Tali'Zorah demeura silencieuse un instant.

- Moi ? Il m'arrive de penser à Légion, et à son sacrifice... Il me manque, vous rendez-vous compte ? (Elle soupira.) Si les Geths doivent revenir, ça se fera naturellement, avec notre participation à tous. Mais pour l'heure, nous devons nous concentrer sur le repeuplement de Rannoch. C'est le plus important.

Mirlina sourit.

- Vous faites un sacré bon Amiral.

- Vous en feriez un autre.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Mirlina partit à la recherche de Joker. Elle le trouva à l'écart de tout le monde, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Alors Joker, on m'évite ?

Le pilote se retourna et salua Shepard avec un sourire triste.

- Pas du tout Commandant. ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? (Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.)

- Il m'arrive encore de penser à elle. (Répondit-il, la mine sombre.)

Mirlina baissa les yeux.

- Je vois...

- Sa présence à mes cotés me manque. Comment avez-vous fait pour rester loin de Liara, pour partir loin d'elle quand on travaillait avec Cerberus ?

- J'ai prit sur moi. (Répondit-elle doucement.)

Il soupira.

- Je n'arrête pas de le faire. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle y passe, comme ces monstres ?

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas juste. (Finit-elle par dire d'une voix enrouée.)

- Foutrement pas, non. (Dit-il, le regard triste.)

La jeune femme prit une petite inspiration.

- ça ne l'est jamais. (Répondit-elle simplement.)

Il opina pour toute réponse.

- Dans quel état était le corps ?

- Il n'avait rien, pas une marque.

- Alors, peut-être y a t-il de l'espoir.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, Commandant.

Elle se rapprocha.

- Gardez espoir. (Murmura t-elle.)

Elle lui sourit et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Joker acquiesça et elle le laissa seul.

Les mois qui suivirent furent consacrés à la reconstruction. Mirlina et Liara officialisèrent leur amour au cours d'un mariage en petit comité. Seuls les amis les plus proches étaient présents, ainsi que tout l'équipage du Normandy. Elles quittèrent ensuite la Terre pour s'installer sur un monde moins peuplé, qui n'avait que peu ou pas connu les tourments de la guerre. Là, elles purent pleinement profiter de leur amour. Shepard démissionna pour se consacrer à Liara, et cette dernière fit de même, délaissant à Feron son rôle de Courtier de l'Ombre. Ce dernier avait eu son utilité, mais il n'était désormais plus intéressant pour elle.

Shepard se tenait devant une grand baie vitrée, seule. Devant elle s'étendait un lac somptueux, entouré d'une forêt luxuriante. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle repensait à sa vie, aux combats qu'elle avait mené, à ses victoires et à ses défaites ainsi qu'à ses amis tombés au champ d'honneur. Mordin, Thane, Légion, Kaidan... Elle avait honoré leur sacrifice. Sauf peut-être celui de Légion. Elle avait des regrets. Elle en aurait toujours. Mais elle demeurait satisfaite. Elle vivait enfin pour elle et pour celle qu'elle aimait, et c'était bien plus beau et important que tout le reste.

Shepard savait qu'un jour, l'Alliance reviendrait vers elle. Le pouvoir en place cherchait à se consolider suite à la guerre. Mais avec la disparition de la Citadelle et des relais, avec la fin de Moissonneurs, certains essayeraient de profiter du chaos pour prendre le pouvoir. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle guerre. Si elle pouvait aider, elle le ferait. Mais sans combattre. Ce n'était plus son rôle désormais. Elle se contenterait d'apporter un soutien ou des conseils.

Liara arriva dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de l'humaine d'un pas discret avant de se blottir contre son dos, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu manques de prudence. (Dit-elle d'une voix amusée.)

- Ou peut-être que je me sens en sécurité. Enfin. (Répondit Mirlina avec tendresse.)

Liara huma le parfum de sa femme et déposa un baiser dans son cou, épanouie. Le bonheur se lisait sur son visage, ainsi que sa joie.

- C'est comme tu l'espérais ? (Demanda t'elle doucement.)

Mirlina resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Non. (Elle marqua une pause.) C'est mieux encore.

Elle se retourna et caressa le visage de l'Asari avec amour. Le couple échangea un long baiser langoureux puis un sourire. Liara prit la main de l'humaine et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Mirlina la dévisagea, incertaine. Et devant le sourire complice de Liara, son visage s'illumina.

_Fin._


End file.
